


Long Time no Heat

by Patchitehemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Dean, Dean in Heat, Destiel - Freeform, Fingerfucking, Heat Suppressants, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, My First Destiel Fanfic, Needy Dean, Omega Dean, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top Castiel, Unsure, Young Castiel, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Dean, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been taking heat suppressants since he was 15. What happens when he forgets them one day and goes into his first heat in three years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time no Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **I am taking requests of all kinds as long as its supernatural related. Please send your requests to my tumblr @wholesomepoe. Also i will take Johnlock or Bagginshield requests.
> 
> Thank you guys! I didn't think this story would be so popular!!
> 
> Also Dean is 18 so it's not underage

Oh god....this couldn't be happening to him. How could he be so stupid to forget his heat suppressants! Of course that girl was pretty...but he shouldn't have been distracted that easily.

Now here he was.

An omega boy in heat.

_His first heat in three years._

Dean cringed as another wave of heat hit him, slick pouring out of his puckered hole. He didn't know how to deal with this. He had been taking the pills since he was 15 and hadn't had a heat since. He never had to worry about getting a heat or urges for a knot.

Those years of being heatless made this particular heat excruciating. Dean whimpered as he stuck another finger in his hungry hole. His fingers weren't enough and he felt too empty. He wanted a knot. No, he _needed_ a knot. He needed one like his body needed oxygen.

He needed more friction. But just Dean as reached for his dick, he heard the front door slam shut.

No, no, no. Not now. Not _now_! Who the fuck could that be? 

"Hey, you weren't at school today and....Dean?"

Oh no.

The omega pulled a blanket over his naked body and tried to muster up a strong voice. "I'm in here Cas...I just wasn't feeling well today."

Dean heard footsteps near his room.

"Ohhh..did you catch that stom-" Castiel halted as a wall of the most delicious scent hit him in full force.

Shit.

"Dean..." Castiel breathed. The other boy's breath came out in rugged pants and he felt his dick stir in acknowledgment. He closed the door behind him.

Dean's felt shame warm his cheeks. He wasn't supposed to be an omega. He was supposed to be an alpha. "Cas, I-"

" _Dean,_ " Castiel growled. 

Dean was positive that his shock was clear on his face. The boy a few feet away from him radiated alpha. It was a side of Cas that Dean had never seen before. It was _exciting_.

He mewled and snapped his eyes shut as another wave hit and warm slick dripped out of him. Dean let out a needy, little pant and opened his green eyes to find blue- no- black eyes staring back at him.

Castiel loomed over him, his arms on either side of Dean, trapping the omega below him.

"You're an omega," Cas breathed.

Despite the situation, Dean snorted. "I think that's plainly obvi- _AH!_ " Dean bit down hard as a particularly strong wave hit him, one that sent a load of slick out of his hole. 

Cas lowered his head to the crook of Dean's neck and deeply breathed in his scent."O..Oh god," the alpha choked. 

"Cas, you don't have to-" 

The alpha silenced him with a harsh kiss. Dean involuntarily moaned and Cas took the opportunity to explore the omega's mouth with his tongue.

The older boy pulled away. "I fucking want you, Dean," he growled. 

It took all he had but Dean gently pushed Castiel away as much as the Alpha would allow. "No you don't. This is your alpha reacting to my heat. It's just instinct." 

Castiel jerked back and stared at Dean for a long moment until he finally barked out a harsh laugh. "Are you kidding me?" He chuckled. "Have you really not seen the way I always stare at you? Dean...I actually want you, and have for awhile." 

Dean looked back at Cas with wide eyes. "Really?" 

Now Castiel was getting agitated. He rolled his eyes and humped against his leg. "Do you feel that?" He repeated the action once more and Dean gasped as he felt the alpha's hard cock. 

"See omega? This is what you've done to me."

Feeling Castiel's length was the last straw. Dean ripped off the alpha's shirt before realizing what he did, sending buttons flying everywhere. He gasped as he realized his action and quickly apologized. "'M sorry! Cas...I...I didn't-"

"Its okay!" Cas quickly assured him. "You're not the first omega I've tangled with that isn't a complete sub." 

Dean's heart sank a little at the realization that Cas wasn't a virgin but he ignored the feeling. All that mattered right now was the moment. He gave the raven-haired boy a small smile. "What about your shirt?" Dean's over excitement had utterly ruined Castiel's button up./p>

Castiel returned Dean's smile. "It's just a shirt. I have many more." His eyes glanced to where Dean was clutching the blanket to his body. He ran a finger over Dean's knuckles, which effectively caused the omega to shiver. "It's alright, Dean."

Dean released his grip on the blanket and allowed the alpha to remove it. The horny omega moaned as his cock sprang out and popped against his stomach, cool air hitting him. 

Cas' eyes widened slightly and he licked his lips. He closed the distance and kissed Dean quickly before starting on his task of opening up Dean's hole.

"C-Cas...please don't stretch me," Dean begged. He couldn't wait. He needed Cas now. "I'm good. I have enough slick just fuck me." 

Despite Dean's pleads, Castiel shoved four fingers up his sloppy hole and splayed out his fingers, stretching him. Dean moaned loudly at the sensation. Castiel's fingers felt a lot better than his own. The alpha pumped his fingers in and out, causing the omega below him to writhe and squirm. With the hand not currently fingering out Dean's ass, Castiel hurriedly pulled down his own jeans and underwear. 

"Alphaaaa...," Dean whined, "Please alpha...I need your knot. Fuck me. Mate me. _Breed_ me!"

And that was it. Cas removed his hand and positioned himself at Dean's hole. With an animalistic roar, the alpha plunged in. 

Dean screamed as Castiel filled him up and he came for the first time that night, his come splattering onto his belly. He was too lost in pleasure to be embarrassed with how early he finished.

Castiel continued to rock into Dean's tight ass, grunting and growling with each thrust. 

" _Castiel!_ ," Dean shrieked. He pushed his hips down, meeting Cas half way. He reached down to touch his now wilted cock but Castiel smacked his hand away. 

"No." Dean whined but Castiel just shook his head. "No. I want you to just come from my dick."

"Oh god... Oh god," Dean repeated over and over. He felt Cas beginning to lose rhythm and his thrusts became shorter and harder. Cas scooped Dean up into his arms so that their chests were brushing. It gave the alpha a better angle and Dean shook with each thrust to his prostate.

"B-Bite me," the blonde gasped out.

Cas slowed down, stunned at Dean's request, but quickly regained speed. "What?" He breathed out. 

Dean tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to the alpha."B- _Oh oh_...bite me. Oh...oh...oh." Dean couldn't help but huff at each of Castiel's rough thrusts. "Make me yours." 

Castiel licked his chapped lips at the tempting offer. It was hard to resist an omega willingly offering their selves. "Are you sure you want to be my mate?"

"Yes," Dean keened. "Always have." He bared his neck as much as he could. " _Please_." 

Cas growled and bit down on Dean's neck, teeth sticking into the omega's skin, officially claiming the boy as his. 

Dean cried out in pain (but mostly pleasure) as he came. Castiel released his bite and groaned against Dean's neck as he orgasmed. His knot swelled and he gave one final thrust into his omega's tight heat. Dean moaned as he felt the black haired boy's hot fluid invade his ass.

They lay there for a long time in post-orgasm bliss, but eventually the silence is too much. Cas dragged his fingers lightly over the bite mark on Dean's neck, taking into mind it's still sore. "Thank you," he said.

Dean, who was being spooned by the older male, turned around (Castiel's knot had died down almost an hour ago) so he could face him. "Why are you thanking me." Dean laughed.

"For forgetting to take your pills. Now I have a mate." 

Dean smiled as Cas leaned down to lightly peck him on the lips. 

 

"Anytime"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Alpha /Beta/Omega fanfiction I've ever written so its probably bad. its short but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I literally wrote this in 30 minutes.


End file.
